Attack of the MarySues!
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: They're horrible, twisted, evil creatures. They are MarySues. And they've kidnapped the YYH boys...Woe is them. Shonen ai, HieixKurama, KuronuexYoko.Chapter 3 up![Onpossibly permanenthold.]
1. The Twisted Plot of the MarySues

A/N: I am annoyed by the sudden up rise of Mary-Sue and CYOA fics in the Yu Yu Hakusho section. No, I am more then annoyed. I am outraged. And I am sure there are other's out there who are just as outraged as I am. I am writing this for you, my friends.

Kuronue: No, you're writing this for your own sick enjoyment.

Ammy:…That too.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I would never allow the Mary-Sue and CYOA authors to write these horrible things about my precious characters. But because I don't own it, the little horrors continue to control the YYH section.

Kuronue: Oooh…dramatic.

Ammy: Oh, shut up! 

Warnings: Shonen ai, HieixKurama, others in the future, Mary-Sue bashing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Our plan is fail proof!" A tall, graceful female youko with long, glistening gold hair and bright blue eyes giggled, her tail swishing back and forth.

            Her companion, a rather short fire demon with waist length red hair styled in two pig tails nodded, a smirk evident on her lip-gloss coated lips. 

            The two were Mary-Sues, or perfect original characters. They were demented vixens, who thought that no man could resist them. You see, the Mary-Sues possessed a certain perfume, a deadly and dangerous concoction, that didn't smell very good at all. But that didn't matter. The perfume had a secret. One spritz, and every man for miles would come to them drooling. 

            These two Mary Sues were currently drenched in that perfume. So why were there no drooling men surrounding them, worshipping their perfect bodies? Because that wasn't part of the plan. To make this plan work, the two had moved to a ghost town, where they were the only two inhabitants. They had built themselves an inescapable, stainless steel fortress with their own two hands, and broke quite a few nails in the process. A manicure had fixed that up, though.

            Sakura, the youko, was currently leafing through a spell book, which she couldn't understand all that well, but it made her look smart, so what the heck? Crystal, the fire demon was filing her nails, scowling all the while, because it made her look tough.

            "That is like, so going to give you wrinkles!" Sakura said, looking up from the book.

            Crystal didn't say anything, but stopped scowling right away. If scowling was going to ruin her perfect skin, she'd just settle for looking bored.

            "I found it! I found it!" Sakura yelled, clapping her hands together, her golden tail swishing back and forth.

            "YAY!" Crystal cried, then she remembered that she was tough. "I mean, uh, oh yeah… Hn."

            "They are so gonna love us!" Sakura giggled.

            "I know!...Err, umm, wait, that isn't right…err…oh yeah! Just read the spell, baka." Crystal said.

            "Like, okay!" Sakura giggled, again, and began chanting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Well, that took care of 'em!" Yusuke said, lowering his hand. He'd just delivered the final blow. The Reikai Tantei had been fighting a particularly tough band of youkai that had been causing trouble in Makai. Koenma had been very worried, so he'd assigned the Tantei to take care of them.

            "Piece o' cake!" Kuwabara said, laughing loudly.

            "Hai…" Kurama said, before he let out a little yelp, clutching his arm and sinking to the ground.

            "Are you okay, kitsune?" Hiei asked, kneeling down next to the injured fox.

            "Ah, yes Hiei, just a minor wound." Kurama smiled weakly.

            "You're bleeding pretty heavily," Hiei observed. He ripped off a strip of his coat, wrapping it tightly around Kurama's arm. "That'll stop the bleeding until we can get you to Yukina."

            "Thank you," Kurama said, beginning to get up. Hiei wrapped an arm around the kitsune's waist, slinging the fox's good arm over his shoulders. Kurama looked surprised at Hiei's sudden act, but then he smiled. "Thank you again."

            "…Those two are sickeningly sweet." Yusuke said, making a face.

            "Ugh, Kurama with the shrimp. And I thought he had good taste, too!"  Kuwabara groaned. 

            "I heard that, carrot top-" Hiei started to say, but a bright light surrounded him and Kurama, and a mysterious female voice was chanting, and she was rather off-tune at that. Slowly, Hiei and Kurama started to disappear, leaving behind a very shocked Yusuke and Kuwabara. The last they heard of the two was Hiei shouting "WHAT THE F-?!", before the two completely disappeared, along with the freaky light and tone-death chanting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "It worked! It worked!" Sakura screamed in glee, dancing in delight. Her sapphire blue eyes shone with happiness. That, and she'd used a bit too much eye-brightening make-up.

            Crystal was yelling "Oh my God, oh my God!" until she remembered that she was the tough one. She promptly folded her arms across her all too busty chest and said "Hn." while looking all pouty. Maybe it was because she'd emptied a couple tubes of lip-gloss that morning.

            A bright light shone in the center of the room, and slowly, two figures became visible through it. When the light cleared, the two figures were revealed as Hiei and Kurama who both looked very confused.

            "Where the hell are we?" Hiei growled. Kurama opened his mouth to answer, but something collided with him, promptly knocking the wind out of our poor fox.

            "Koibito!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Kurama so tightly she was probably cutting off his air supply. 

            "Excuse me," Kurama said, as he untangled her arms from around his waist, "Do I know you?"

            "You've forgotten about me?" She cried in mock-disbelief, "Oh, Kurama, how could you? I'm only your soul mate!"

            "…Soul mate?" He asked, emerald green eyes know wide with confusion, shock, and slight fear. He knew youko was a slut, but to have slept with something that wore this much makeup?

//Don't blame this on me! I don't know her either!// Youko hissed.

            "Yes! Soul mate! You promised to love me and only me forever!" She said, bright blue eyes coated with mascara now glaring at him.

            "Would you care to explain to me how I know you?" Kurama asked, putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder. The little fire youkai was shaking with rage.

            Sakura's golden fox ears perked up, "Okay!" She yipped in delight at the chance to tell the story of how she met her 'love'. "I was a simple girl, not of a very high class,  but no one in my village cared very much, seeing as they all thought I was so very beautiful and they were won over by my, like, charming personality!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her voice lowering to a dramatic whisper. "And then…" She sniffed, her eyes glistening with tears, "my village was attacked by rabid demons. They killed everyone…except me. You saved me, my love! Oh, you were so heroic-" Youko made gagging noises, and personally, Kurama agreed.- "and brave! And after you rescued me, you comforted me and we made passionate love and then you promised to always love me!" Of course, this sickening tale was completely false.

            "Kuronue and I never rescued any females from rabid demons," Kurama said, once again trying to untangle himself from the girl who was currently glomping him.

            "Kuronue?" Sakura looked up. "Who's that? Another woman?" Her eyes narrowed.

            "No, Kuronue was my partner in thieving. If you don't know of him, then I doubt Yoko and you ever met." Kurama said, raising an eyebrow at the rather surprised looking fox demon staring at him.

            "A glitch!" Sakura shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "How could this have happened? How?" She looked over at Crystal, expecting the other girl to give her an answer. Crystal was simply standing in a corner, scowling, and shooting glances at Hiei. "Crystal? You're supposed to, like, tell me how this happened now." Sakura pointed out.

            "What?" Crystal asked, pausing in her drooling over Hiei activities for a minute.

            Sakura scowled, grabbing Crystal by the arm and dragging her out the hallway, bolting the door behind them so the two bishounen trapped inside couldn't get away. Poor, poor bishies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Something was overlooked," Sakura stated, pacing back and forth. "Some guy named Kuronue, we didn't know of his existence, and now Kurama doesn't believe my story." She paused, "I wonder if this Kuronue guy's hot?"

"Hiei isn't paying attention to me!" Crystal whined, momentarily forgetting her tough act. "He's supposed to see me and fall madly in love!"

            "Kurama should have proposed by now!" Sakura exclaimed. "The perfume obviously isn't working! Maybe it's expired?"

            "No, it doesn't expire for another millennia," Crystal said, frowning. Something was wrong. The perfume should have worked. It had worked in all the tests they'd performed.

            Sakura dug a bottle of the perfume out of her pocket. "Maybe there's something wrong with it?" She sniffed the contents and scanned the label several times. "Look's normal to me." 

            "Let me see!" Crystal grabbed the bottle. Her eyes fell on the small warning label on the bottom of the bottle. Squinting at the small type, she read aloud, "Warning: May cause…blah blah blah…yatta yatta yatta...It's just the same old stuff…wait, what's this?" Crystal's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

            "What? What?!" Sakura yipped impatiently.

            "Look what it says right here, in the really small type." Crystal pointed. Sakura squinted at the type. "_Mary-Sue Love Magic Perfume will only work on straight men._" Sakura read. It took a few moments for this information to sink in before both girls turned to each other and said in unison.

            "…Oh shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When the two entered the room again, they found Hiei and Kurama in a rather 'interesting' position. Crystal made gagging noises and the two looked up, Kurama blushing and Hiei…well, Hiei didn't care all that much.

            Sakura, determined to make Kurama hers if it was the last thing she did, spritzed a bit more perfume on. When nothing happened, she scowled. Things were not going her way. Things were always supposed to go Mary-Sue's way! Then, by some surprising act of observance, Sakura noticed Kurama's blood soaked sleeve.

           "Oh my God!" She screamed, rolling up his sleeve. "You're bleeding!...And I've totally got blood on my hands now! Ewwww!" 

            "Get your hands off of him." Hiei growled, twitching. He really wanted to set this place on fire. So why didn't he? Because the Mary-Sues had put wards all over the place, sealing both his and Kurama's youki. However, since they were Mary-Sues, Sakura and Crystal both still had their youki. Sickeningly twisted, no?

Crystal rolled her eyes and sent a meaningful glance at Hiei. Only to be ignored. Again. She stamped her foot in frustration. 

            Sakura, after washing her hands several times with disinfectant soap and strapping on latex gloves, had her hands hovering over Kurama's injured arm, her eyes closed, her golden hair fanning out behind her. Slowly, a super sparkly light enveloped Kurama's arm, healing him. "There!" Sakura stepped back to admire her handy work.

            "A youko with healing powers?" Kurama blinked, looking at his now healed arm. 

            "Don't question them, kitsune. They're Mary-Sues. They can do just about anything." Hiei said, glaring at Sakura and Crystal.

            Sakura beamed, "Did I mention I'm Miss USA?" 

            "Who cares about beauty contests?" Crystal said, looking at Hiei again. He made a rather rude gesture at her. She pouted, kicking the wall in frustration. 

            Kurama sighed. He had to get out of here. These girls were psycho. Completely psycho. He'd dealt with a lot of psychos, most of them crazy fanfiction authoresses, but he'd never faced anything so…so…_creepy_.

            He looked at Sakura, who was looking at him with what he supposed was a sexy look. He shuddered. Didn't they get it that he was not interested in them? He really wasn't interested in anyone except Hiei. And Youko was still grieving over Kuronue, but that didn't matter much. 

            One thought was running through our favorite kitsune's head, and that thought was: _WE GOTTA ESCAPE!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tara stood at the entrance to the ghost town, leaning against the sign announcing that she was now in "Middle of Nowhere, Fanfiction Town". Her mascara framed eyes narrowed as she observed the steel prison Sakura and Crystal had built. Oh, she knew them well. They had stolen her spell book in order to summon some bishies.

            Tara laughed bitterly. They thought they could escape her. But she had tracked them down. And it hadn't taken her that long. She was a one-woman-Reikai-Tantei after all. 

Yep, Tara was a Tough-Gal-Mary-Sue. She was a human with an enormous amount of Reiki, and a Reigun blast that rivaled Urameshi Yusuke's. And that's why she and Yusuke were perfect for each other. And that's why she had to get her spell book back so she could summon him. Her beloved. She sighed, then snapped her head back up. No, she couldn't be weak. She started walking towards Sakura and Crystal's hideout, ignoring the fact that her black spandex shorts were riding up. 

Sakura and Crystal were going to regret crossing Tara's path. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…Yuck…

Kuronue:*Twitches* That bitch wants to get her hands on my Youko?! You had better not allow this, author chick.

Ammy: Don't worry. Hiei would kill me too. O.o;; 

Kuronue:*Twitch* Uh-huh. Am I in this?

Ammy: Yeah. Sometime in the next chapter, I think. 

Kuronue:…MexYouko, huh?

Ammy:…I'm addicted. -.-;; I'm so sad.

Kuronue: Yep. ^.^

Ammy:…Just tell the readers to review.

Kuronue: Review! Or the Mary-Sues will have their way! And no one wants that!

Ammy:*Shudders* Yeah…Scary, scary Mary-Sues. Leave a review and the Mary-Sues will get theirs! XD


	2. Kuronue and Yoko

A/N: Wow. Lotta reviews. Everyone really hates Mary-Sues, huh? ^^;; And jus Kita, I don't really hate CYOA authors. It's just that there are so many CYOA fics, that it's starting to get really annoying. I wouldn't mind if there were just a few of them, but c'mon, 75% of the fics in the YYH section are either Mary-Sues or CYOA fics! That's all I meant. And Sarah, the girls will be showing up soon. And there's a reason Crystal's not as annoying as-*mouth gets covered by Kuronue*

Kuronue: Don't give it away!

Ammy: Oh, right…^^;; Heehee…

Kuronue: Idiot. -.-;;

Disclaimer: I'm honored that you might even consider that I would on Yu Yu Hakusho. Too bad I don't, ne?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Attack of the Mary-Sues!

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Will you get off of him?" Hiei growled. He would have strangled Sakura, but both Kurama and he had been tied to chairs by the Mary-Sues. 

            "Why?" Sakura asked, draping herself over Kurama's lap. "He loves me, after all!" She smirked.

            "Sakura, would you please get off?" Kurama asked in a pained voice. He couldn't stand being polite for much longer.

            "But Kurama dear," Sakura pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know you love me!"

            "No, I don't." Kurama said through gritted teeth.

            Sakura pouted and opened her mouth to reply, but a loud pounding sounded from the door.

            "OPEN UP! OPEN UP, DAMMIT!" A voice screeched from the other side.

            "Oh no…" Sakura paled. Hopping of Kurama's lap, she ran over to the door.

            "Tara? Tara, is that you?" She shouted through the heavily locked door.

            "WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? I WANT MY BOOK BACK, AND I WANT KNOW!" Tara shouted back, pounding on the door.

            "Crystal!" Sakura yelped, jumping back from the door and ran over to a far corner in which the female fire demon was lurking.

            "What?" Crystal asked, shutting off her cell phone.

            "Who were you talking to?" Sakura blinked.

            "Uhh…my mom?" Crystal said, hiding the phone behind her back.

            "I thought your mom was, like, in the slammer?" 

            "…She is. I'm, uh, allowed to…allowed to call her once a week! Yep, that's it!" Crystal said, nervously fiddling with her hair.

            "Whatever," Sakura said, "Anyway, we got a problem. And it starts with a T."

            "Don't tell me…"

            "I know!"

            "We're out of tiramisu?"

            "…Uhh, no. Tara's at the door." 

            "Oh no."

            "Oh yes!" 

            Crystal crossed the room quickly, leaning against the door, "Tara?"

            "CRYSTAL! OPEN UP THIS FRICKIN' DOOR!" 

            "Why Tara, I thought you could just blast the door open!" Crystal said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

            "SHUT UP! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

            "I'll open this door on one condition."

            "…What?" The reply sounded strained.

            "We'll let you in and give you back your spell book, but you have to be civil about it. No trying to blow this place sky high."

            "Like she could!" Sakura grumbled.

            "…Fine." Tara said in a malice filled voice.

            After a few minutes of trying to undo all the locks on the door, Crystal gave up and let Tara in through a window.

            Tara was a human, with emerald green eyes and light brown hair. Not that that mattered, but Mary-Sues always feel the need to let the reader's know what they look like. Well, on with the story.

            "Oh, how nice to see you," Sakura muttered from her position in Kurama's lap. Our poor kitsune was twitching in a very interesting fashion, and Hiei was attempting to kill Sakura with a glare.

            "Found yourself some new pets, I see," Tara said coldly, eyeing Kurama. "They don't seem to like you much." 

            Sakura bristled, her fox ears flattening against her head. 

            Crystal rolled her eyes, opening the door of a closet and standing on tiptoes, feeling across the top shelf with her finger tips. "Got it!" She yelled, before an avalanche of high heeled shoes and mascara fell on top of her. "Ow…" 

            Kurama eyed the buried Crystal, "Is she going to be okay?" Sure, the girl had kidnapped him and was working with this crazy ditz who was glomping him, but you had to feel sorry for her- those shoes HURT! 

            "Who cares?" Sakura said offhandedly, she was busy filing her nails. 

            Kurama twitched, again. 

            "Ow…" Crystal moaned again, picking herself off the ground, clutching a large leather-bound book.

            "My book!" Tara cried, grabbing the book out of Crystal's hands.

            "Thank you, Crystal. You're welcome, Tara," Crystal muttered from her resumed position, lurking in a corner. She'd long since given up on Hiei. He bit, and he bit hard.

            "Well, little Tara got her magic book back. Isn't that something?" Sakura mocked. 

            "What did you say?" Tara growled, raising a fist.

            "Oh, look, little miss Tara can't do anything without her book." Sakura continued, "I thought you were strong, dear. But I guess not."

            "I'll show you strong!" Tara shouted, opening her spell book and flipping through it until she found what she wanted. "I'm going to do something horrible to your little pet!" She began chanting a spell. A ball of light formed above the page and Tara grinned, pointing at Kurama. Sakura shrieked something, diving behind one of the many sofas in the room.

            "Aishiteru," Kurama mouthed to Hiei as a mysterious wind picked up, whipping his crimson locks around.

            Hiei nodded, looking rather shocked. 

            The light got brighter and brighter until everyone had to shut their eyes against it. When the light cleared, a very shocking site met everyone's eyes.

            "What the hell did you do to him?" Hiei growled.           

            "Uh…I didn't mean for this to happen," Tara blinked. 

            "What happened?" Kurama blinked. He looked at Hiei and followed the Jaganshi's gaze…and his eyes fell upon the great Makai thief, Yoko Kurama. His demon self.

            Kurama stared for a moment, before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a dead faint.

            Yoko brushed a few strands of silver hair behind a furry fox ear, "This is so cool!" He yipped. "Finally, I can steal some really neat shiny stuff!" 

            Sakura peeped out from behind the back of the couch, "And I thought he was cool before," She murmured, her eyes turning into hearts.

            "Well, that didn't work!" Tara frowned, flipping through her book again. "You're in for some serious competition, Sakura!" She smirked, and began chanting again.

            Some more blinding light and a few minutes later, a very confused formerly dead bat demon stood in the middle of the room.

            "…Huh?" Was all Kuronue could say. Just a few moments ago he was resting in peace, and now he was in a room with three strange girls, one unconscious androgynous redhead, a scowling fire demon and…Yoko Kurama?

            "Kuronue!" The formerly-dead demon had nearly had the life knocked out of him again as his former thieving partner glomped him. "I thought you were dead!" 

            "So did I…" Kuronue muttered, absentmindedly stroking one of Yoko's silver fox ears.

            "But now that your back, we can steal some really cool shiny stuff, right?"

            "You have a one track mind, koibito."

            "Not true," Yoko purred, whispering something in Kuronue's ear. Kuronue nearly got a nosebleed. "See," Yoko smiled slyly, "I do think about other things."

            "They're all gay!" Sakura wailed, collapsing on to the couch.

            Crystal could only stare wide-eyed, grabbing her cell phone and huddling in a corner, dialing a number.

            "Hello? We've got a problem…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFHANGER! XD I love writing these things.

Kuronue:*Doing…stuff…with Yoko in a closet*

Ammy:*Holds up a sign that says "Review and I'll send you a video tape of what's going on in that closet!"*


	3. If This Doesn't Spell Trouble

A/N: Lalala... I got back in the Mary-Sue mocking mood again! Fun fun fun! Hmmm...for some reason, ff.net seems to be editing out quite a bit of the symbols. It seems to be deleting my asterisks and such. I wonder, if I post this without saving it as a Web Page, would it keep the symbols? I'll have to try that. If the formatting looks a little off, that's why. Oh well...Enough of my complaining, and one with the fic! Well, on with the disclaimer, then on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Crystal and Sakura. My brother owns Tara. I wonder if anyone would be willing to trade me Sakura for Kurama? No? I thought not. Sigh  
  
---------------------  
  
Attack of the Mary Sues!  
  
By Amethyst Bubble  
  
----------------------  
  
By now it was quite late in the evening, and quite depressed. Actually, that's not true. Yoko was very content snuggling with Kuronue, and Kuronue was just confused. Well, you can't blame him, one second you're enjoying the afterlife, the next you're in some strange metal fortress being glomped on by your former thieving partner/lover.  
  
Poor Kurama had regained consciousness a few hours ago, seen Yoko, and promptly fainted...again. Sigh. Under the gaze of a very, very irritated fire youkai, Crystal had untied both Kurama and Hiei, whimpering all the while. She had long since retired to her little corner, busy doing something on her cell phone.  
  
Sakura couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed awfully suspicious about Crystal's behavior. The female youko sauntered (because Mary Sues, as you know, don't walk, they saunter seductively) up to her friend and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Crystal looked up, a surprised look on her face. That surprised look was quickly replaced with a frown, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, he's too busy paying attention to MY Kurama, so you can just drop your act!" Sakura hissed, pointing at Hiei, who had the unconscious Kurama (the human one, mind you, Yoko was busy doing...things...with Kuronue) in a protective embrace.  
  
Crystal pouted a bit, "Just text messaging my mother."  
  
"But I thought you could only call her once a week?" Sakura asked, blinking. Something was definitely wrong here. Too bad she was a pretty Mary Sue and not a brainy one, or she could have figured it out.  
"Uhh, yeah...but I'm allowed to text message her as much as I want." Crystal said, playing with one of her pigtails nervously. "Plus, it saves minutes, ya know?"  
  
"Oh, I totally see where you're coming from with the minutes!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes, "You'd think they'd give a gorgeous girl like me a better plan for less money, but noooo..." Suddenly, a thought struck Sakura. GASP! Maybe she has a brain after all! "They let you have cell phones in prison?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
A few feet away, emerald eyes blinked open, and Kurama found himself in Hiei's arms. Well, this certainly was a nice way to wake up. He attempted to look around, but Hiei placed a hand on his head, stopping him from moving his head.  
  
"Kitsune," the fire demon began slowly. The last thing he wanted was Kurama seeing Yoko and passing out for the THIRD time. He was starting to think the authoress had a bit of an obsession with an unconscious Kurama. "I want you to listen closely, and not freak out and faint...again."  
  
Kurama blinked, "What is it?"  
  
"You see, that idiot," Hiei glanced at Tara, who was sitting in one of the many chairs (for a steel fortress, the place was remarkably well furnished), hugging her spell book to her chest and muttering something in a rather maniacal way. "She cast some sort of...spell on you."  
  
"What did this spell do, exactly?" Kurama asked, a rather worried look in his green eyes.  
  
Hiei played with his koi's hair for a moment, "It-"  
  
"It didn't turn me into a girl, did it?" Kurama gripped Hiei's arm tightly, a look of panic on his face.  
  
"...No." Hiei said, raising an eyebrow at Kurama.  
  
"That's good," The red-head let out a sigh. Getting turned into a girl happened to him on a surprising basis in fanfiction.  
  
"The spell...well, it separated Yoko from you."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Look over there," Hiei pointed. Kurama eyes followed the direction the fire demon was pointing at, landing on his demon form, and...  
  
"Kuronue?" Kurama eyes darted from Kuronue, to Yoko, and then back to Hiei, "Hiei, what's going on here?"  
  
"That was the effect of another little spell."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
From her corner, Tara grinned. She'd managed to remember a few little things about spell casting she'd forgotten. Like that you should create a mental picture of what you want to happen. Go figure.  
  
Anyway, Tara, having remembered a those things, was grinning evilly. Oh, she had a plan. And that plan involved her true love, Urameshi Yusuke. Tara sighed dreamily, then she put on her serious face again. No, she couldn't go soft. Last time that happened, she forgot a boat load of magic information. But now, now that she had remembered that previously forgotten information, she could summon –insert dreamy sigh here- Yusuke.  
  
If this did not spell disaster, then nothing does.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kuronue: Our review hungry authoress is away, probably videotaping some smutty JinxTouya scene. She wishes to say some things. First of all, in the next chapter Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and a few surprise characters will arrive. Yay. Secondly, she wishes that you leave a review, as they make her sugar high. 


End file.
